When A Gun Meets A Sword
by s6black
Summary: Jean Havoc, and Nanao Ise go out on a date. But when he decides to go with her to soul society, thats when things get complicated...  Not in the bad way, in the funny way... -But I must warn you! It may-no... it WILL be funny!-
1. Chapter 1

**I've never done a crossover before, so I hope this is good!**

**please review, and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Bleach, or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_This has to be perfect!_ Jean Havoc thought as he walked into the coffee shop. He looked at his watch._ I have one hour until she comes. _He thought._ Let's get started!_

He found an empty table, and opened the backpack he had on his shoulders. He pulled out a white table cloth, and spread it neatly on the table. Next he pulled out a vase, filled it with water, and placed it in the middle of the table. Inside the vase he put the beautiful red roses that he bought on his way here.

Jean took three steps away from the table so he can see his "masterpiece".

"This looks good." He muttered nodding to himself.

He looked at his watch once again.

"Well that took exactly five minutes. Now I have fifty five more to wait…"

Jean started pacing nervously around the coffee shop.

"Sir, can I help you?" A waitress asked.

"Actually, you can!" Jean said. "Do you have something I can do for fifty five minutes? Anything?"

"Anything?" The waitress asked carefully. "Because I can use some help with taking orders, and serving tables."

"I'm in!" Jean said. "I'm sure I can do that…"

"Great! Than you can start with table number ten…"

After about an hour Jean stopped taking orders, and sat down at the table he set.

Nanao Ise was standing in front of the coffee shop's door.

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_ Nanao thought. _I was supposed to go back to soul society when I finish my mission, but Jean asked me out. With his beautiful blue eyes, I couldn't resist!_

Nanao took a deep breath, and opened the door. The first thing she saw, was a table with a white table cloth, and red roses at it's center. At first it seemed weird to see a coffee table set like that. But when she saw Jean sitting at that table, she thought it was sweet, and romantic.

Jean heard footsteps, and turned around to see Nanao – his date standing in front of him. Her black hair was tied up, and she was wearing a black outfit.

"Hello." Nanao said nervously. "Were you waiting for me long?"

"Me? Waiting? No, not at all!" Jean said smiling a guilty smile. "Please, sit down." He said changing the subject.

Nanao sat down, and looked at Jean silently.

"So, where are you from? Somewhere around here?" Jean asked breaking the silence.

"No, not at all. I'm here on a miss- no… um… to visit my sister."

_That was a close one!_ Nanao thought.

Jean's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and looked at the screen.

"It's my boss." Jean said hanging up the phone. "He can wait."

Nanao smiled.

"My boss always thinks about work! It can really get on your nerves!" Jean said.

"It's the exact opposite with me! My boss is such a slacker! All he thinks about, is drinking, and taking a nap!"

"Where do you work?" Jean asked interested.

"I… um… well… somewhere… um… far…"

_Okay! Don't talk about work, it makes Nanao uncomfortable._ Jean thought. _Change the subject! Change the subject! Change the subject!_

"Um… what's your favorite number?"

_I can't believe I asked that!_ Jean thought. _She'll think I'm in kindergarten!_

"I think it will probably be the number eight." Nanao answered.

_Ohh! He's so cute! Asking silly questions!_ Nanao thought. _Number eight… captain! I have to go back to soul society! But Jean… I really like him!_

"Jean… I'm a soul reaper." Nanao said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I'm not human!"

"First a homunculus, now a soul reaper! How can it get any better?" Jean said amused.

"Would you come with me to soul society?" Nanao asked.

"Soul whaty?"

"Soul **society**. That's where I live. And I want you to come with me."

"Your not gonna try and kill me right?" Jean said looking suspicious.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I'm just checking…"

"So do you want to come? You can leave when ever you want." Nanao said trying to convince him.

_Should I stay or go?_ Jean thought. _Wait! If I stay, there are more chances Roy will steal her from me like most of my past girlfriends!_

"Let's go!" Jean said smiling excitedly.

They both stood up, and left the coffee shop.

"Wait!" A waitress shouted running after them. "I didn't take your order yet!"

**End of chapter 1**

**So what did you think? please review, and tell me!**

**more chapters are coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know... it took me a long time to write this chapter... sorry. I'll try to be quicker next time. (still not promising anything...)**

**So there you have it! chapter two! ENJOY!**

Jean and Nanao stood in front of the massive 1st squad doors.

"Are you ready to do this?" Nanao asked.

"Yes." Jean said trying to sound confidant even though he was shaking on the inside.

"Good luck!" Nanao said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jean smiled at her, and slowly opened the door. In front of him he saw people standing lined up, and one old guy sitting in the middle. He guessed they were the captains Nanao told him about.

As he walked inside, the doors closed behind him.

"Hi… I'm Jean Havoc. Pleased to meet you."

"I see. Nanao Ise brought you here. Am I correct?" The old guy said.

"Yes." Jean said.

"I am Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Captain of 1st company."

Jean nodded.

Yamamoto continued. "If you want to stay here in soul society, you will have to pass a test, The Great Shinigami Test."

Jean swallowed. "What is The Great Shinigami Test?"

"We- the captains will give you a long list of tasks you will have to do in the least amount of time. We will keep giving you tasks until we think you are ready. You will start tomorrow first thing in the morning."

Jean nodded.

"You may leave." Yamamoto finished.

Jean walked out of the room. Nanao looked at him anticipated.

"So? How was it?"

"I have to pass the great shinigami test."

"Never heard of it. It must be new…"

" " "

"The Great Shinigami Test? What is that?" Joshiro Ukitake asked.

Yamamoto's lips curved into an evil grin.

"I have a plan that will make all of us happy…"

"I don't like when old man Yama has that look on his face…" Shunsui whispered into Toshiro's ear.

Toshiro just ignored him, and stared at Yamamoto who had just started to share his "evil plan" with everybody.

"So basically the idea is to make him do all our chores, and he wont even know were using him?" Mayuri asked sounding disappointed.

"Pretty much…" Yamamoto said.

_And I actually thought it was going to be an **evil plan**!_ Mayuri thought. _Well… I still have to remember who I'm dealing with… They also call eating ice cream and not sharing it with someone, evil…_

"Boring!" Kenpachi spat. He did not care about Jean, or about the "evil plan". He was clearly angry about just being there.

On the other hand, most of the captains really liked the idea of not doing their work, and making someone else do it for them, and also do it as fast as he can.

"Now that were clear on the plan, you can start your list of chores. Hand them in by tomorrow morning." Yamamoto said evilly. "You may go."

**The next day.**

Once again Jean stood in front of 1st squad doors, once again the captains where lined up, and once again the big doors closed behind him.

"So this is how it will work." Yamamoto went straight to the point. "Here in front of 1st company you will have a list- a task list. After you complete your first task, you will have to come back, see what your next task is, go do it, and so on. We will keep adding tasks until we think you past the test." He explained "Are you ready?"

Jean smiled confidently at Yamamoto. "You bet your ass I am!"

"Than you can start… **NOW!**"

Jean sprinted outside and looked at the list in front of the doors.

"Task number one." Jean read. "Go to 12th company, take marked medicines, and deliver them to 4th company."

_That doesn't sound too bad._ Jean thought as he started running. _Only one problem. WHERE THE HELL IS 12TH COMPANY?_

Jean spotted someone walking peacefully.

"Directions to 12th company **NOW!**"

"I can take you there." The guy said. "I'm not doing anything important."

"**RUN!**" Jean yelled, and they both started running to 12th squad.

The guy stared at Jean.

"Wait a minute! You're the guy Nanao took back after he mission! Right?"

"Yup!" Jean said proud.

"I'm Izuru Kira." The guy introduced himself. "Assistant captain of 3rd company."

After parting with Izuru, and running like a freaking maniac from place to place doing what seemed to him as regular chores, Jean spotted Nanao.

_Ahhh! I can't be distracted! I hope she won't notice me!_ Jean thought._ Well… thinking about it, it will be hard to miss me since I'm carrying a freaking **couch **on my back!_

"Um… Jean?" Nanao started.

"Not now…" Jean said breathlessly. "I'm kind of dealing with something…"

Nanao sighed, and sat on the ground.

_He's doing this all for me! That's so sweet!_ Nanao thought._ But why doesn't he understand that he's being used? And of course I can't tell him because of those stupid pride things!_

Nanao kept watching him running back and forth carrying things, pulling things, or pushing things.

_Come on Jean! Use your brain!_ She thought.

Jean was now washing 4th squad dishes, and working as fast as he can.

Suddenly Jean stopped. He looked at what he was doing.

"I'm being used!" Jean said and dropped the two plates he was holding. As they smashed on the floor, somebody walked into the room.

"Oops… It slipped…" Jean mumbled, and hurried out of the room. He walked back to where Nanao was sitting.

Because it was dark (well… that's what he claims…) Jean got lost twice. But in the end he managed to find Nanao.

"I was being used. Wasn't I?" Jean said wiping soap off his fingers.

"I'm so glad you figured it out!" Nanao said relieved.

"So… do you want to go out for dinner?" Jean asked.

"I know some good places…"

**End of chapter 2**

**What will be Yamamoto's reaction? You'll see next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to be back as soon as posible with my next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! I finaly finished it!**

**It's been a while... I know. Have you missed me? Don't worry... I'm just kidding. **

**Feel free to enjoy, and please review.**

Yamamoto walked into the restaurant.

_Why did he stop working? I liked the idea of having no work! _Yamamoto thought.

He spotted Nanao and Jean sitting at a table. He walked over, and stared at them with a scary look.

After a few minutes of ignoring Yamamoto, Jean finally gave up.

"What?" Jean asked annoyed.

"Why did you stop working?"

"Hmmm... let me think... 'cause you where **USING **me!"

"Oh... so you're on to our evil plan..."

Jean raised his eyebrows.

**"**This is awkward..." Yamamoto said.

Silence.

"You know what, let me have a captains meeting, and we'll find a way to make it up to you. Okay?"

"You've done enough." Nanao said.

"No, no... This time for real..." Yamamoto said and hurried away before anyone could stop him.

" " "

"I called this captain meeting, because he is on to us, and it's time for plan B!" Yamamoto said.

"What are you talking about?" Soi Fon asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Jean is on to us, an it's time for plan B!"

"And what is plan B?" Joshiro asked.

"I have no idea. But I was hoping you can help me." Yamamoto said. "Who has an idea?"

Silence.

"I see… so we'll do it like first graders. I will go one by one, and you'll all tell me what you have in mind. Soi Fon, you're starting." Yamamoto said in an annoying-kindergarten-teacher-talking-to-kids-with-understanding-problems voice.

Soi Fon was silent for a few moments, and then suddenly her eyes shined.

"I know what we should do! We should get Yoruichi to come and give Jean a lecture. He will be so Impressed… no, Amazed… no, Overwhelmed about her strength, her wisdom and her beauty, he will forget all about what happened before!" Soi Fon said.

"Uhu… I see, but somehow, I don't think this idea will work on someone that's not you…" Yamamoto said. "Unohana, you're up."

Unohana smiled. "Jean was washing 4th company dishes, and he got mad, and smashed them on the floor." Unohana said in a calm voice. "I think we should send him to anger management lessons. He mustn't break dishes! Anger management lessons will only benefit him and his surroundings."

"I don't see what it has to do with…" Yamamoto stopped when he saw Unohana's smile look more and more evil. Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Byakuya?"

Silence.

"Anything?"

Still silence.

"I see you can't think of what to say right now, so we'll move on, and come back to you later. Maybe then you'll have an idea. Komamura?"

"When you don't know what to do, you just do this: take Jean to the Sokyoku hill at night, and watch the moon."

_Or howl at it…_ Komamura thought.

"Quite interesting… NEXT!"

"Well, I thought about it a lot, and I found the best solution." Shunsui said. "We should throw a huge party for the whole Soul Society, we'll have fun, and we'll drink. Oh… and the day after should be a day off, so everybody can stay home and rest."

"And what does that have to do with Jean Havoc?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh… um… He can come too if he wants…"

Yamamoto sighed. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered.

_Not even a __**single **__normal idea! How the hell am I supposed to work in these terms? _Yamamoto thought.

"Let's go back to Byakuya. Have you thought of something yet?"

Silence.

"I see you haven't." Yamamoto said sounding irritated. "Toshiro, will you be my savior?"

"You should just send him back to the world of the living." Toshiro said. "And if he resists, I can always freeze him…"

"Kenpachi, your up." Yamamoto said while thinking this couldn't be good…

"Fight him to the death!" Kenpachi said.

_Not even an idea to think about! _Yamamoto thought.

"Byakuya, have you thought of something yet?"

Silence.

_I want to cry! _Yamamoto thought.

"Mayuri? Anything?"

"Let's take him to my lab. I haven't had a human there for years. I want to dissect him."

"Joshiro Ukitake. You're last."

"We should apologize politely, and invite him for a nice chat." He said.

Yamamoto paced around the room thinking. Suddenly Yamamoto stopped. He has come to decision.

"It has been decided. We will make it up to Jean by Teaching him how to use and fight with a sword." He said.

"No one even suggested that idea!" Soi Fon said clearly annoyed.

"Byakuya suggested it." Yamamoto said.

Soi Fon Sighed. "Yeah, fine, whatever." She muttered.

"Now who volunteers to teach Jean?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'll do it!" Kenpachi said. "I'll never say no to the opportunity to fight someone." He said, and left.

"Are you sure Kenpachi knows he's supposed to teach Jean how to use a sword, and not just fight him?" Ukitake asked.

"He probably doesn't, but I'm sure they'll be fine!"

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 3! -applause- I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, and I will be back!**

**(That sounded like a stupid ending! -I will be back-...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 people! I think I'm getting faster with this...**

**Please review!**

**By the way I don't own Bleach or Fullmetal Alchemist, but I'm working on it.**

"Did you hear Nanao brought a boyfriend from the world of the living?" Renji said.

"Yep. Rangiku told me." Shuhei replied.

"I heard about it from Kira. He said he met him."

"Everybody is talking about him in Soul Society. There's a rumor he wants to take over Soul Society. Do you believe that?"

"Yes of course I do. He'll take over Soul Society, and after he does that, he'll turn everyone into bunny rabbits!" Renji said sarcastically.

"So what was the new guy's name?"

As Shuhei finished the sentence, a blond guy with blue eyes ran into them completely out of breath.

"It's 'what's his name'!" Shuhei said. "Speaking of the devil…"

"What's wrong?"

**1 hour before.**

Jean and Nanao took a walk around Soul Society.

"So what do you think of Soul Society?" Nanao asked.

"It's a peaceful place." Jean said.

**THONK! **Someone walked into Jean.

"Usually…" He added.

They kept walking until Jean looked at his watch.

"Oh, I have to go now. I'm going to learn how to use a sword!" Jean said proud of himself.

When Jean arrived, Kenpachi wasn't there yet.

Jean saw a sword lying on the ground. He picked it up slowly, and slowly pulled it out of the sheath.

_Awesome!_ Jean thought.

"You like it don't you?" Kenpachi said.

Jean jumped in surprise, and turned to see a man with spiky hair smiling at him with pointy teeth. He had a scary face.

"So this is what you do." Kenpachi said with no introduction. "You hold the hilt, and **fight like a man!**"

"What…" Jean started, but Kenpachi was already charging at him.

Jean dropped the sword, and started running.

"This is not what I call **teaching** how to use a sword!" Jean yelled at Kenpachi.

"Too bad for you!" Kenpachi said. "Now turn around and fight me like a man!"

"Sorry, that's **not** part of my plans!"

"Tsk… You brat!"

_Nanao, what have you got me into? _Jean thought.

"STOP RUNNING YOU FUCKING WHIMPY SHITTER! STAND IN FRONT OF ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Never!" Jean yelled. "You'll never catch me alive!"

Kenpachi growled.

"I like my life! I'm not ready to die yet! GO TO HELL!"

_Leave me alone! Please, PLEASE leave me alone! _Jean thought.

Jean made a sharp turn, and lost Kenpachi. He spotted a bush, jumped into it, and started catching his breath.

_I should be safe for a while… _Jean thought.

"HIDING WON'T HELP YOU! I CAN SENSE YOU!"

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Jean yelled pulling himself out of the bush, and running again.

"Damn those soul reapers!"

_I think I'm cursed. _Jean thought. _Why do these things keep happening to me?_

"Is the old geezer trying to find ways to get rid of me? It didn't work to make me go by myself, now he's trying to kill me? Wow! Soul Society is such a nice place! The people there are so nice! Especially to guests!"

Jean ran into a building knowing **HE** was right behind him.

_Maybe he won't follow me in. _He thought.

Jean looked back.

_Who am I kidding? _Jean thought. _Of course he'll follow me!_

Jean walked into a room that seemed like a kitchen.

"Wait a minute!" Jean said. "I know this place!"

He looked around.

"This is 4th company's kitchen! I washed dishes here!"

Kenpachi jumped into the room. Jean and Kenpachi were standing one in front of the other, and between them was a table.

"Um… Hi…" Jean said, and as he said it, Kenpachi started towards him. And like two little kids, they started running around the table.

As they ran, Jean accidentally bumped into a pile of dishes, and they shattered all over the floor. He apologized to… nobody, and ran out of the room. He heard more glass breaking, which meant he wasn't the only one breaking the dishes…

Jean ran out of the building, and noticed Kenpachi was gaining on him.

"Get away from me!" Jean yelled while running as fast as he could.

"What did I ever do to you?" He yelled.

_I'm not sure I like Soul Society anymore. _Jean thought (still running). _Someone make him go away!_

Jean kept running, and when he turned around, Kenpachi wasn't there. He had no idea how he did it, but was definitely happy about it. As he slowed down, he accidentally bumped into two guys. One had pink hair, and the other had a tattoo that said 69 under his left eye.

"It's 'what's his name'!" The 69 guy said. "What's wrong?"

"Spiky hair… teach… running… kill me! Jean said panting.

The pink haired guy gave Jean a cup of water, and let him calm down.

"Now, let's try this again. What's wrong?"

After Jean told them what has happened, they both nodded.

"I don't think Kenpachi should be your teacher anymore." The pink haired guy said.

"Oh really?" Jean said annoyed.

"By the way," The 69 guy said. "I'm Shuhei Hisagi, assistant captain of 9th company."

"And I'm Renji Abarai, assistant captain of 6th company."

"And I'm Jean Havoc. Not from Soul Society!"

"We'll teach you instead of Kenpachi. We'll actually show you what to do before we charge at you.

"You're going to charge at me?"

Renji patted Jean on the back.

"See ya." He said.

As they walked away Jean heard them say something like "He's **NOT **going to take over Soul Society."

_I'm doomed! I'm so doomed! _Jean thought._ Soul Society is a dangerous place! A __**very**__ dangerous place! _

**End of chapter 4**

**I hope you enjoyed! But before you go I have to write one more thing:**

**Dear Jean,**

**I have to apologize for being really mean to you.**

**I've almost killed you, and to tell you the truth, you're going to suffer even more.**

**I'm really sorry.**

**But don't worry, you're still my favorite FMA character.**

**Please don't hate me! I promise everything will get better! Actually... I'm not so sure about that... So I'll take that back...**

**But still...**

**LOVE, s6black :)**

**Look out! Kenpachi is behind you!**

**Just kidding... Or am I?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of the world! The moment you've all been waiting for has come! I'm BACK! (Yes I know I'm crazy... And a bit stupid... Just forget the last sentence I wrote...)**

**Well I'm not done messing with Jean, so here is chapter five!**

**I know it's been a long time, so I'll give you a short summary of the last chapter.**

**"Spiky hair... teach... running... KILL ME!"**

**For those who didn't understand, that was Jean's way of saying that Kenpachi was going to teach him how to use a sword, but then he started chasing him, and that Kenpachi wants to kill him.**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

"Where the hell am I?" Jean said walking cautiously.

After running from Kenpachi, Jean found himself somewhere in the middle of Soul Society.

"Just great…" He muttered.

He kept walking, looking for a familiar place, until he reached a dead end. But when he turned around he found himself staring at Kenpachi. They were just standing there glaring at each other. Kenpachi's smile started widening, and Jean felt his heart racing.

Kenpachi started charging (once again) at Jean.

"Wait! Wait!" Jean yelled. That didn't make Kenpachi wait, or even slow down. In fact it made him go even faster.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Kenpachi yelled. "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Kenpachi lifted his sword with an intimidating look.

Jean felt desperate.

"KENNY!" Jean heard a little girl.

"WHAT?" Kenpachi barked.

"I'm hungry!"

Jean saw a cute looking little girl.

"Can't it wait Yachiru?" He said clearly annoyed.

"No! I'm really hungry!"

After a short pause Kenpachi sheathed his sword.

"It 'aint over brat!"

"Of course not…" Jean mumbled.

The little girl jumped onto Kenpachi's shoulder, and they started speeding away.

_That's __**all **__it takes? _Jean thought. _Just a little girl and suddenly he backs out on a fight? This is so messed up!_

" " "

Unohana walked into 4th company kitchen.

"What happened here?" She asked in her usual calm voice when she saw all the broken dishes.

"It was captain Kenpachi and Nanao's boyfriend." Isane said. "They stormed in and well… you know… this…"

Unohana smiled.

"I see. Just as I suspected. Where can I find them now?"

" " "

Jean was still hammered to the spot.

"I was about to die, and a little girl saved me. That makes **perfect** sense!"

Slowly (or very slowly) Jean started walking again trying to find Nanao or anyone else he knew.

"Mr. Jean Havoc."

Jean looked behind him. He saw a woman that looked familiar.

"Oh… You're one of the captains!" Jean said. "I'm lost can you…"

"I am Retsu Unohana." She interrupted him. "Captain of 4th company. Please follow me."

"Um… Okay… But…"

Unohana smiled.

"Please be quiet." She said.

Jean shivered.

"Yes ma'am."

They got to 4th company, and Unohana walked inside. Jean followed her. She led him to the kitchen.

_Uh-oh... I think I know what this is all about… _He thought.

Jean saw all the broken dishes in the room. He looked at Unohana in an apologetic way.

"Jean Havoc, you will now be attending a series of anger management sessions. You will be starting your first session today."

"What? But it wasn't only me! Spiky haired guy broke them too!"

"I know. But captain Zaraki is already a lost case."

"I have to go to Nan…"

"Your first session will focus on patience. You will go into that room, and fix all the dishes you broke."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"With this." Unohana said and handed Jean a glue stick. "Good luck." She said and left. Jean heard the kitchen door lock.

"**I'm the most unlucky person I know!**" He yelled.

The door opened.

"And no shouting please." Unohana said 'sweetly', and locked the door again.

Jean's mouth was wide open.

"This can't be happening."

Jean slumped onto a stool, picked up a piece of glass, and stared at it blankly. He sighed, and started searching for another piece that will match.

After thirty seconds he dropped the piece of glass.

"I – give – up."

He pulled a fork out of a drawer and tried picking the lock, and kept on going until the fork broke in half.

"This is stupid!"

Jean sat back down, and this time actually took the job seriously.

An hour later the door opened. Unohana looked inside.

"I did my best captain Unohana." Jean said with a kid-trying-to-please-his-mother kind of voice.

Unohana smiled.

"You can go." She said and patted him on the head.

"Freedom!" Jean yelled running out of 4th company.

"It will do for **now**." Unohana said when Jean was out of earshot.

**End of chapter 5**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**By the way, I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing.**

**Next time you'll see me I'll be making Jean's life even more miserable (sorry Jean) so make sure you come back!**

**See ya ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with chapter six!**

**Before you read, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. It means a lot to me!**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

"…The part of the blade between the Center of Percussion and the point is called foible – the weak part of the blade." Shuhei explained. "The part between the Center of Balance and the hilt is called the forte – the strong part. The section between the Center of Percussion and the Center of Balance is the middle."

Jean nodded even though he didn't understand a word coming out of Shuhei's mouth.

Shuhei moved on to the next subject.

"The hilt is a collective term for all the parts allowing the handling and controlling of the blade."

Shuhei picked up the wooden training sword.

"It's built of a pommel," Shuhei said pointing at the top of the hilt. "a handle (or a grip), a collar and a guard." He pointed at each one as he explained. "Now the blade is built…"

"Blah blah! You talk too much!" Renji said. "Let's cut the crap and get to the point."

Renji took the sword from Shuhei.

"One thing you **should **know. This type of sword you can use either with one hand or with two. If you use it with one hand you can use a shield or another sword in the other hand. If you use it with two hands, it gives you the advantage of a more powerful blow."

Renji showed Jean where to place his hands on the sword, and then how to swing it.

**One hour later.**

"Next time we'll start working on defense moves." Shuhei said. "Don't forget to practice!"

"Wow! This is a lot harder then I thought it would be!" Jean said wiping sweat off his forehead.

**" " "**

"Ready?" Nanao asked gripping her training sword.

"Don't go easy on me!" Jean smirked.

"You asked for it!" Nanao smiled. "GO!"

Jean and Nanao both drew their swords, and started running twords each other. When they got close enough, Jean tried attacking with one of the swings Renji taught him, but Nanao spotted his beginner move, and with a single blow, she knocked the sword out of Jeans grip, and it slid far from his reach. Without giving Jean a chance to react, Nanao pointed her sword at Jean's neck, and let out a victory grin.

"You didn't really think you can beat an assistant captain after only one lesson did you?"

"It was worth a shot…" Jean said as Nanao pulled her sword away from his neck.

Nanao saw disappointment in Jean's face.

"Don't be upset." She said coming closer to him. "You did good! You where able to last three seconds!" Nanao teased.

"You're mean!" Jean said edging closer to her as well.

Nanao leaned in and kissed him a cheer – up kiss.

"Better?" Nanao asked as they broke apart.

"I think you can say that…" Jean said and winked at her.

"Good. Now get your sword. Were not done here yet."

Jean took his sword. _I'll last more then three seconds! _He thought. _I'll show her I'm a worthy opponent! Well… at least I'll try…_

"And… GO!"

Jean ran towards Nanao holding up his sword. He tried to use a different attack this time, but again Nanao foresaw it, and easily dodged. She then stretched her leg out and tripped him. Jean fell on his back, but refused to let go of his sword. Nanao just pinned his hand holding the sword to the ground, and pointed her sword to his neck. Again.

"Guns are so much easier to use then swords!" Jean said.

"Oh stop whining!" Nanao said as she helped him up. "Trust me, You'll get better. Someday…"

Jean sighed. "I need a cigarette break…"

**End of chapter 6**

**You know, I thought I would write a story. It's fun right?**

**Yes, it is fun. But NOOO! Of course I have to make things complicated for myself. I have to write about swords! And what do I know about swords? NOTHING!**

**So now I have to do research about swords!  
><strong>

**I'm really considering changing my name to Lord Of Stupidity!**

**Forget that...**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review =) **

**And try to ignore my complaining... Sorry...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! it's been a really long time! I know! I've been in a major writers block!**

**To tell you the truth, I always thought writers block was just an excuse for writers so that people won't blame them for neglecting their stories, but it's true! And you know what? It SUCKS!**

**I'm so very sorry I kept you waiting for so long, but I'm here now!**

**I'm writing to much right now, so I'll leave you alone and let you read...**

**I hope you enjoy, and please review =)**

Aizen walked back to his throne.

"Hmmm, Interesting." Aizen said smiling slightly.

Gin and Tousen at his sides didn't say anything.

"He was able to overcome the devious mind of Yamamoto Genriusai Shigekuni, he was able to escape the sword of Kenpachi Zaraki, he was able to survive the fury of Reitsu Unohana, and Nanao hasn't dumped him yet." Aizen said. "He is quite a remarkable boy."

Gin and Tousen at his sides still didn't say anything.

"I want him here in Huecco Mundo. He is the 'Chosen One'."

"I don't think that's a good id…" Tousen started.

"Silence!" Aizen said.

**" " "**

"Yachiru! Let go! Get off me!" Ikkaku said trying to push Yachiru off his head.

"Kenny is on a mission, and I wasn't allowed to come, and now I'm bored!" Yachiru said. "Let's go get some candy!" She said enthusiastically.

Ikkaku grunted and reluctantly started walking. On his way Ikkaku sensed a spiritual pressure he didn't recognize. Following it, he bumped into (the legendary) Jean Havoc.

Jean stared at Ikkaku and Yachiru on his bald head.

"I know who you are! Ikkaku said suddenly. "You're Nanao's boyfriend!"

"Um… Yeah!" Jean smiled.

_I sure have become famous here! _Jean thought.

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame 11th company third seat blah blah blah…" He said with no interest at all. "Are you good at babysitting?"

"Umm…"

"Good! I wouldn't expect less of Nanao's boyfriend!"

Ikkaku took Yachiru off his head, and pushed her towards Jean.

"Bring her back at nine!" Ikkaku said, and before Jean was able to say anything, he disappeared.

"Umm… Hello…"

Yachiru looked at Jean. "Baldy is funny!" She said laughing.

_Why does she look so familiar? _Jean thought.

_Wait a minute! She's that little girl that saved me from 'He Who Must Not Be Named'!_

He smiled at her.

"I'm Jean Havoc! Pleased to meet you!"

Yachiru smiled.

"Let's go to Bya's house to get some candy, Smoky Banana Head!"

_Did she just call me Smoky Banana Head? And who the hell is Bya? _Jean thought confused.

While Jean was thinking, Yachiru started running to the so called Bya's house.

Jean snapped out of his thoughts and started running after her.

"Hey! Slow down! "Jean called breathing heavily.

"Ha ha! Smoky is out of shape!" Yachiru laughed.

"Not true!" Jean tried defending himself, but lost sight of Yachiru.

"Crap!" Jean said. "Where did she go?!"

_I'm so dead!_ He thought.

Jean kept on running in whatever direction hoping to find her somewhere.

He spotted a man in front of him.

"You!" He yelled. "Have you seen a cute little girl with pink hair… What was her name?..."

"If you mean Yachiru, I would skip the cute part…" The guy said.

"Yes! Her! Did you see her?"

"She went that way a few minutes ago." He said pointing to the right with a bored look.

"Thanks!" Jean called running to the right as the guy instructed.

_Why do these things keep happening to me?!" _Jean thought.

After a long while of running Jean ended up in front of a big mansion.

"Wow…" He said staring at it, and to his surprise he saw Yachiru walking out of it with a big bag in her hands.

Jean stared at her.

"Where were you?!" He asked.

"I told you! I went to bya's house to get candy! Here!" she said and stuffed some candy in his mouth.

"Dowwot newest whn owf wike thwwet…" Jean said with a mouthful of candy.

"Smoky is funny!" Yachiru said shoving more candy into her mouth.

Jean watched her finish the whole bag of candy.

_I have to admit she finished that__** very**__ fast! _Jean thought.

Yachiru frowned at her empty bag of candy.

"Let's go!" She said jumping onto Jean's back.

"Let's go where?"

"To Yama's house."

"Why?"

"To get some more candy!" She said in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"More?! Well whatever. Give me directions."

Jean started walking with Yachiru on his shoulders giving him directions."

"Which way now?" Jean asked.

"Left!" Yachiru said confidently.

Jean turned left, and found himself staring at a dead end.

_Another dead end? Wow…_

Jean sighed and looked at Yachiru. She looked confused.

"Ummm… Yachiru said. "Oops…"

_This is going to be a long day! _Jean thought.

**End Of Chapter 7**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**By the way, I am going to continue the whole thing with Aizen, don't worry. Just wanted to get you all curious -evil grin-.**

**I really hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Really hope I'm done with my writers block! (Yes I know you don't care. Just let me enjoy my little writing space).**

**Oh yeah... By the way, for thos who didn't understand, Bya= Byakuya. Thats how Yachiru calls him. **

**Review! Bye =)**


End file.
